Tom Smith
Tom5 is a Bikini Bottomite who first appears in the episode "Ripped Pants." His skin is regularly brown, but it has varied to orange in the episode "Pizza Delivery" and lime green in "Patty Hype." His name was revealed in the episode "Patty Hype." He is heard with a woman's voice in "Doing Time" and "The Sponge Who Could Fly." He has been voiced by Dee Bradley Baker and Mr. Lawrence. His most famous appearance is in "Chocolate with Nuts" when he started chasing after SpongeBob and Patrick trying to buy all of their chocolate, screaming "CHOCOLATE!" which has become a popular internet meme. Description Edit Tom is olive green and wears a lavender shirt with light blue shorts and has a solid body. He also has olive green-golden fins and legs. His eyes are quite big and the pupil is small, but the surrounding area of the eye is golden brown, and he has light tan-salmon colored lips. Personality Edit Tom is a person with a good life and he enjoys being married to Martha. Tom can also be a bit insane. In the episode "Chocolate With Nuts," he got extremely mad. Tom is never upset when he eats at the Krusty Krab and the Shell Shack. Tom has been seen at the Bikini Bottom Hospital with a butt machine and looked aggravated. Tom also appears to have some obsessive compulsive disorder about his food. In most episodes such as "Chocolate With Nuts," "Pizza Delivery," "Fools in April," "No Weenies Allowed," and possibly others, he is seen obsessing almost violently over his food or his drinks. Housing and growth Edit In the SpongeBob TV series, viewers have never seen Tom grow. The only growth/body difference was in "Patty Hype," his face was green and in "Sing a Song of Patrick," his face was dark green. Tom's house was seen in the episode "Chocolate with Nuts." The inside of the house was unknown, except for the plant and a poster of a fish inside his house. In "F.U.N.," he is a large and fat fish being alarmed by Plankton's Krabby Patty robbery. in the episode "Pizza Delivery," Tom was orange in color, and in "Patty Hype," he appears a shade of bright green. Additional info Edit In "Pranks a Lot" it is revealed that he drives a tourist van. In "Skill Crane," it is revealed that he works at "R.A. Penny Pincher Vending Supplies." Tom's name was revealed in the episode "Patty Hype." He also was a member of the jury in the episode "Krabs vs. Plankton." In "I Had an Accident" Tom is seen in an "Iron Butt" complaining, "Oh man, it itches" as Purple Doctorfish shows SpongeBob how he might be treated if SpongeBob "broke" his butt again. In "Breath of Fresh Squidward" it is revealed that he has a daughter. Tom was also one of the prison campers who tried to escape from Prison Camp in the episode "The Inmates of Summer." Tom did appear in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, but only in a very minor role. Towards the end of the movie, his pants and legs are seen and the audience can know that SpongeBob freed him from Plankton's evil bucket mind control and came outside of the Krusty Krab 2 stepping on Plankton. Tom's biggest role was in "Chocolate With Nuts," the first time he had a major role. There was someone looking like Tom, possibly his ancestor, in "Pest of the West." Tom didn't appear in "Friend or Foe" but one of the elementary students looked like him. In "Fools in April," he told SpongeBob to give him a couple of ice cubes. However, SpongeBob put in only one. In "MuscleBob BuffPants," he was the cashier and worker of the Juice Bar. In "Culture Shock," he was the news reporter cameraman holding the camera next to the news reporter introducing and encouraging Squidward Tentacles at the Krusty Krab Talent Show. in the episode "Best Frenemies," Tom was seen in the Krusty Krab drinking the Kelp Shake but when Mr. Krabs yelled out the new rule: No Outside Drinks, he marched out of the Krusty Krab and went to the Kelpshake restaurant. In the episode "Plankton!," Tom was seen eating a Krabby Patty and he was drawn behind Squidward's lip. He also appeared in "Party Pooper Pants" as one of SpongeBob's friends who arrive at the party with a bag of chips, and he was 22 minutes late. In the episode "Graveyard Shift," Tom mistakes the Krusty Krab's "Closed" sign for being an "Open" sign, and it's partially his fault for making Squidward and SpongeBob work at the Krusty Krab all night (he told Mr. Krabs if they stayed open, he'd give them his money. Mr. Krabs' stingy ways couldn't resist the offer). He also was bitten by Gary in "Once Bitten." In "Wigstruck," he is an actor who plays John in the movie, "My Hair Lady." He was also in the audience in front of the Krusty Krab in "The Clash of Triton." Biography Edit Tom appeared in the episode "Plankton!" where he eats a Krabby Patty. He is friends with Fred. Tom is a bartender in Goo Lagoon in "MuscleBob BuffPants." In "The Lost Mattress," Tom has a job as a mattress salesman. He is also a mattress salesman in "Ghost Host," but he has a mustache. He is also a cameraman for the Bikini Bottom News. In "Chocolate with Nuts," it is revealed that Tom is a chocoholic, constantly yelling "Chocolate!" whenever he saw SpongeBob and Patrick. Tom is a regular customer of the Krusty Krab, where he is seen most often. It was revealed in "Pranks a Lot" that Tom drives a tour bus in Bikini Bottom. In "I Had an Accident," Tom is seen in an "iron butt" complaining, "Oh man, it itches!" as Dr. Gill Gilliam or Purple Doctorfish shows SpongeBob how he might be treated if he "broke" his butt again. Like many other fish in Bikini Bottom, Tom serves mainly as a background character. In "Party Pooper Pants," he was the last guest to arrive at SpongeBob's party with only one bag of chips. Tom appears as a background character in "Something Smells" while Fred says the famous "Deuueaugh!" Gallery Thomas Smith.png Tom Smith.jpg 180px-ToM INN BUTTq.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Background characters Category:Fish Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Citizens Category:Major Characters